Character Bios: Vanguard
by Elkcubra
Summary: Not a story in and of itself, warning you of that now. This is simply a collection of Character Bios for fans of my Story Arc entitled: Vanguard. In each bio is a code that you may copy and paste on the 2.5 generator at for a full visual.
1. Spiderboy

**This is the bio for Spiderboy (Will Parker) in my friend's and I's Story Arc: Vanguard. This is not a story in and of itself, but a way to keep the characters straight and their abilities, since so many will be introduced. **

**Bio:**

- Name: Spiderboy

- Identity: Will Parker

- Age: 15

- Home Town: Manhattan

- Powers: Sticking to walls, Agility, Super-Strength (Up to Ten Tons), Spider-Sense, Venomous Stingers, Night Vision, Robotic Spider-Legs, Reflexes, and Web Shooters.

- Origin: Genetic

- Predecessor: Spiderman

- Relation: Father

- Additional Family: Mary Jane Parker (Mother), Kathryn/Kate Parker (Sister)

- Additional Notes: Will and his sister Kate are both children of Peter "Spiderman" Parker and Mary Jane Watson, but only Will received any evidence of powers. The abilities quickly matured at an even faster rate than his father's, and several abilities that his father once possessed, but later gave up, quickly came into focus, main examples including the Stingers (Which can be changed from Venom to Tranquilizers at will) and Night vision. He also inherited his father's creativity and ingenuity, creating devices such as the Robo-legs from an old blueprint of Otto Octavius, though many adjustments were made and Peter never spoke of what the blueprint was originally used for. Will quickly matured into a strong young hero, though his father wasn't ready to let him loose on the streets yet. This came to an end, intentional or not, at 15, when Will's Father was killed by an unknown entity, the only being alive that witnessed the attack being Will himself. Afterwards, Will took his father's place as crime fighter of Manhattan, though he designed a new suit and refused to take his father's alias, instead going by a youth-directed name of "Spiderboy". It is unknown if any connections to the Avengers or X-men are present from his father.

**Picture: **

2.5b7*m1*Spiderboy*Hair:Standard,swoop1,5A3410,5A3410,100,100,23,Eyebrows:Standard,eyebrows1,5A3410,5A3410,100,100,21,Eyes:Standard,big,01B3F1,FFFFFF,100,100,20,Nose:Standard,thinslant,FFD08C,FFFFFF,100,100,27,Mouth:Standard,smirk,F8B684,F8B684,100,100,18,Beard:Standard,fraBlank,FFFFFF,FFFFFF,100,100,26,Ears:Standard,fraBlank,FFFFFF,FFFFFF,100,100,19,Skin:Standard,fraBlank,F8B684,FFD08C,100,100,6,Mask:Standard,fraBlank,FFFFFF,FFFFFF,100,100,22,Headgear:Standard,fraBlank,FFFFFF,FFFFFF,100,100,29,Undershirt:Standard,long,181818,000000,100,100,7,Overshirt:Standard,fraBlank,FFFFFF,FFFFFF,100,100,8,Coat:Standard,fraBlank,FFFFFF,FFFFFF,100,100,25,RightGlove:Standard,forearm,181818,000000,100,100,17,LeftGlove:Standard,forearm,181818,000000,100,100,16,Insignia:Standard,spider,000000,FF0000,100,100,9,Neckwear:Standard,fraBlank,FFFFFF,FFFFFF,100,100,24,Belt:Standard,supes,202020,313131,100,100,15,Leggings:Standard,long,181818,000000,100,100,10,Overleggings:Standard,fraBlank,FFFFFF,FFFFFF,100,100,11,Pants:Standard,fraBlank,FFFFFF,FFFFFF,100,100,14,RightFoot:Standard,jackboot,181818,000000,100,100,13,LeftFoot:Standard,jackboot,181818,000000,100,100,12,Back:Standard,fraBlank,FFFFFF,FFFFFF,100,100,3,Wings:Standard,fraBlank,FFFFFF,FFFFFF,100,100,4,Tail:Standard,fraBlank,FFFFFF,FFFFFF,100,100,5,Aura:Standard,fraBlank,FFFFFF,FFFFFF,100,100,2,Companion:Standard,fraBlank,FFFFFF,FFFFFF,100,100,31,Background:New,chipcity,5A5A5A,00B2F0,100,100,1,RightHand:Standard,fraBlank,FFFFFF,FFFFFF,100,100,30,LeftHand:Standard,fraBlank,FFFFFF,FFFFFF,100,100,28,#


	2. Echost

-Name: Echost

- Identity: Jakob

- Age: 1

- Home Town: The American Colonies

- Powers: Phantom: Intangibility, Invisibility, Oxygen Unnecessary; Also Sound Manipulation

- Weakness: Extreme Heat or Lasers.

- Origin: Accidental/Scientific

- Predecessor: N/A

- Additional Family: Mother (Lived in Great Britain), Father and Sister (13 Colonies)

- Additional Notes: Died back in the 1700's on a trip to Great Britain, but was revived and continually experimented on by a group of scientists.

**Picture:** 2.5b7*m1*~Echost~*Hair:Expansion1,bowlcut,014574,9C9C9C,100,100,21,Eyebrows:Standard,fraBlank,FFFFFF,FFFFFF,100,100,19,Eyes:Standard,glow,00FF00,8C8C8C,100,100,18,Nose:Standard,fraBlank,8C8C8C,8C8C8C,100,100,25,Mouth:Standard,closedsmile,8C8C8C,848484,100,100,16,Beard:Standard,fraBlank,FFFFFF,FFFFFF,100,100,24,Ears:Standard,fraBlank,FFFFFF,FFFFFF,100,100,17,Skin:Standard,fraBlank,5A5A5A,8C8C8C,100,100,7,Mask:Standard,mouth,434343,636363,100,100,20,Headgear:Standard,fraBlank,FFFFFF,FFFFFF,100,100,27,Undershirt:Standard,gloved,014574,000000,100,100,8,Overshirt:Standard,wave,014574,000000,100,100,9,Coat:Standard,fraBlank,FFFFFF,FFFFFF,100,100,23,RightGlove:Standard,fraBlank,FFFFFF,FFFFFF,100,100,15,LeftGlove:Standard,fraBlank,FFFFFF,FFFFFF,100,100,14,Insignia:Standard,fraBlank,434343,014574,100,100,10,Neckwear:Standard,fraBlank,FFFFFF,FFFFFF,100,100,22,Belt:Standard,widesash,000000,014574,100,100,13,Leggings:Standard,fraBlank,FFFFFF,FFFFFF,100,100,11,Overleggings:Standard,capris,014574,000000,100,100,1,Pants:Standard,slacks,000000,014574,100,100,12,RightFoot:Expansion1,ringboot,000000,182863,100,100,29,LeftFoot:Expansion1,ringboot,182863,000000,100,100,28,Back:Standard,fraBlank,FFFFFF,FFFFFF,100,100,4,Wings:Standard,fraBlank,FFFFFF,FFFFFF,100,100,5,Tail:Standard,fraBlank,FFFFFF,FFFFFF,100,100,6,Aura:Standard,electroid,4B4B4B,00B2F0,100,100,3,Companion:Standard,fraBlank,000000,014574,100,100,31,Background:Standard,slash1,182863,181818,100,100,2,RightHand:Standard,lightning,4B4B4B,00B2F0,100,100,30,LeftHand:Blades,doublesword,000000,014574,100,100,26,#


	3. X22

_Welcome to HYDRA files_

_Accessing files containing X-22 information_

_Password required_

_Password Accepted_

_Information retrieved_

**-Name:** Keli Forrester

**-Gender:** Female

**-Age:** 18

**-Powers:** Admantium Skeleton and claws, Super sensitive nose, control over the four elements: Earth, Air, Fire, and Water.

**-Weakness:** Electricity ( being electrified)

**-Parents:** Marilyn Rogers, and Logan (a.k.a) James Howlett (a.k.a.) Wolverine.

**-Abilities:** Trained Assasin, Knowledge of pressure points and how to use them, Can speak all languages, is a master of all fighting types, is a master of disguise, is an expert at reading and manipulating people, is an amazing artist and cook.

-**Origin:** Mutant ability and HYDRA lab

**-Additional Notes: **

Keli was two when her father was captured to become Weapon X. She was six when her mother was shot down in front of her and she was chased through the woods all night by Scourge until she was finally captured. She was put through training for only two years until she got her claws. Thirty people were captured for the Weapon X project. As soon as they all received their claws, selection began. They were placed in deadly training situations.

When she was nine Keli was placed in a holographic training room and put in the situation of surviving a massive tsunami, tornado, wild fire, and earthquake all at the same time, when she was about to be taken out her mutant powers manifested and she realized her true power. When Keli was ten there were only twenty people left. HYDRA officials split everyone into groups of four people. Keli (now named X-22) was placed in a group with X-23, X-24, and X-25. X-24 and X-25 were identical twin brother and sister.

One day during training X-25 was torn apart by wolves. After being pulled out of the situation by Keli, X-24 completely lost it. A HYDRA official walked over and asked, "Ist sie in Ordnung? ( Is she all right?)" One look told him that no she wasn't all right and X-24 promptly joined her brother after being shot in the head. The team was finally over when X-23 bled to death in a training session after being stabbed by a robot arm. The final five were allowed to meet and talk for a short period of time.

By this time Keli was thirteen. She and X-12 (whose name was Jonah) became very good friends, until they were almost brother and sister. Then one day HYDRA through them all into a holographic arena, the only way that you would get out was if you were the last one alive, then you would move on to train to be an assassin. Keli and Jonah allied at once, so did the other three.

Keli and Jonah were almost always one step ahead of the others. Almost. The other group attacked and in the fighting Jonah was killed. When Keli saw that her best friend was dead, her rage exploded outward in a towering sheet of flame that engulfed the entire arena and took out the remaining three people.

She went on to become HYDRA's hit man, she was feared by all but her creators, and she became quite skilled at making " accidents" happen when she was around. She was known for her one strike kill, and for leaving no trace. She was also -known for never leaving a target alive

-Character Code:2.5b7*f1*X-22*Hair:Standard,fox,182863,000000,100,100,22,Eyebrows:Standard,eyebrows1,000000,FFFFFF,100,100,20,Eyes:Standard,big,00B23A,FFFFFF,100,100,31,Nose:Standard,slash,FFFA9C,FFFFFF,100,100,26,Mouth:Standard,stern,F79D9C,F79D9C,100,100,18,Beard:Standard,fraBlank,FFFFFF,FFFFFF,100,100,25,Ears:Standard,fraBlank,FFFFFF,FFFFFF,100,100,19,Skin:Standard,fraBlank,FFD08C,FFFA9C,100,100,6,Mask:Standard,fraBlank,FFFFFF,FFFFFF,100,100,21,Headgear:Standard,fraBlank,FFFFFF,FFFFFF,100,100,28,Undershirt:Standard,midsleeve,313131,000000,100,100,7,Overshirt:Standard,downchevron,304095,182863,100,100,8,Coat:Standard,fraBlank,FFFFFF,FFFFFF,100,100,24,RightGlove:Standard,rolled,182863,000000,100,100,17,LeftGlove:Standard,rolled,014574,000000,100,100,16,Insignia:Standard,fraBlank,FFFFFF,FFFFFF,100,100,9,Neckwear:Standard,fraBlank,FFFFFF,FFFFFF,100,100,23,Belt:Standard,buckle,000000,182863,100,100,15,Leggings:Standard,long,000000,313131,100,100,10,Overleggings:Standard,vees,182863,304095,100,100,11,Pants:Standard,fraBlank,FFFFFF,FFFFFF,100,100,14,RightFoot:Standard,supes,313131,000000,100,100,13,LeftFoot:Standard,supes,313131,000000,100,100,12,Back:Standard,fraBlank,FFFFFF,FFFFFF,100,100,3,Wings:Standard,fraBlank,FFFFFF,FFFFFF,100,100,4,Tail:Standard,fraBlank,FFFFFF,FFFFFF,100,100,5,Aura:Standard,fraBlank,FFFFFF,FFFFFF,100,100,2,Companion:Standard,fraBlank,FFFFFF,FFFFFF,100,100,30,Background:Standard,fraBlank,FFFFFF,FFFFFF,100,100,1,RightHand:Blades,claws,BDBDBD,014574,100,100,29,LeftHand:Blades,claws,BDBDBD,014574,100,100,27,#


End file.
